Character Table
The following is a table showing relationships between numerical values and characters, as in the ASC and CHR$ functions. Despite the suggestive name of the ASC function, this relationship is somewhat different from ASCII: The first 32 characters are symbols, not control characters, and 127 is \, not DEL. (92 is the Yen symbol). There are also an aditional 128 characters, most of which are japanese and symbols. 0 0x00 null (NUL) 1 0x01 A game button SOH 2 0x02 B game button STX 3 0x03 bricks ETX 4 0x04 spaceship 1 EOT 5 0x05 spaceship 2 ENQ 6 0x06 space invader 1 ACK 7 0x07 face, outlined BEL 8 0x08 face, filled BS 9 0x09 tab (symbol only) HT 10 0x0A filled 5-pointed star LF ★ 11 0x0B fist, pointing right VT 12 0x0C L game button FF 13 0x0D return (symbol only) CR 14 0x0E UFO SO 15 0x0F space invader 2 SI 16 0x10 musical note DLE 17 0x11 double musical note DC1 18 0x12 R game button DC2 19 0x13 D-pad DC3 20 0x14 clock DC4 21 0x15 top-and-left dashed line NAK 22 0x16 top dashed line SYN 23 0x17 left dashed line ETB 24 0x18 X game button CAN 25 0x19 Y game button EM 26 0x1A circle-within-circle: circle pad, or "niju maru" (excellent) SUB ◎ 27 0x1B snake ESC 28 0x1C right arrow FS → 29 0x1D left arrow GS ← 30 0x1E up arrow RS ↑ 31 0x1F down arrow US ↓ 32 0x20 space 33 0x21 ! 34 0x22 " 35 0x23 # 36 0x24 $ 37 0x25 % 38 0x26 & 39 0x27 ' 40 0x28 ( 41 0x29 ) 42 0x2A * 43 0x2B + 44 0x2C , 45 0x2D - 46 0x2E . 47 0x2F / 48 0x30 0 49 0x31 1 50 0x32 2 51 0x33 3 52 0x34 4 53 0x35 5 54 0x36 6 55 0x37 7 56 0x38 8 57 0x39 9 58 0x3A : 59 0x3B ; 60 0x3C < 61 0x3D = 62 0x3E > 63 0x3F ? 64 0x40 @ 65 0x41 A 66 0x42 B 67 0x43 C 68 0x44 D 69 0x45 E 70 0x46 F 71 0x47 G 72 0x48 H 73 0x49 I 74 0x4A J 75 0x4B K 76 0x4C L 77 0x4D M 78 0x4E N 79 0x4F O 80 0x50 P 81 0x51 Q 82 0x52 R 83 0x53 S 84 0x54 T 85 0x55 U 86 0x56 V 87 0x57 W 88 0x58 X 89 0x59 Y 90 0x5A Z 91 0x5B [ 92 0x5C Yen symbol \ ¥ 93 0x5D ] 94 0x5E ^ 95 0x5F _ 96 0x60 ` 97 0x61 a 98 0x62 b 99 0x63 c 100 0x64 d 101 0x65 e 102 0x66 f 103 0x67 g 104 0x68 h 105 0x69 i 106 0x6A j 107 0x6B k 108 0x6C l 109 0x6D m 110 0x6E n 111 0x6F o 112 0x70 p 113 0x71 q 114 0x72 r 115 0x73 s 116 0x74 t 117 0x75 u 118 0x76 v 119 0x77 w 120 0x78 x 121 0x79 y 122 0x7A z 123 0x7B { 124 0x7C | (broken vertical bar) | 125 0x7D } 126 0x7E ~ 127 0x7F \ DEL 128 0x80 empty diamond ◇ 129 0x81 top-left quadrant block 130 0x82 top-right quadrant block 131 0x83 top quadrant blocks 132 0x84 bottom-left quadrant block 133 0x85 left quadrant blocks 134 0x86 top-right and bottom-left quadrant blocks 135 0x87 top and left quadrant blocks 136 0x88 bottom-right quadrant block 137 0x89 top-left and bottom-right quadrant blocks 138 0x8A right quadrant blocks 139 0x8B top and right quadrant blocks 140 0x8C bottom quadrant blocks 141 0x8D bottom and left quadrant blocks 142 0x8E bottom and right quadrant blocks 143 0x8F all quadrant blocks 144 0x90 line drawing: top, left, right ┴ 145 0x91 line drawing: left, right, bottom ┬ 146 0x92 line drawing: top, right, bottom ├ 147 0x93 line drawing: top, left, right, bottom ┼ 148 0x94 line drawing: top, left, bottom ┤ 149 0x95 line drawing: left, right ─ 150 0x96 line drawing: top, bottom │ 151 0x97 filled box (fills entire character) █ 152 0x98 line drawing: right, bottom ┌ 153 0x99 line drawing: left, bottom ┐ 154 0x9A line drawing: top, right └ 155 0x9B line drawing: top, left ┘ 156 0x9C lower-right filled triangle ◢ 157 0x9D lower-left filled triangle ◣ 158 0x9E upper-right filled triangle ◥ 159 0x9F upper-left filled triangle ◤ 160 0xA0 fullwidth tilde ～ 161 0xA1 halfwidth ideographic full stop ｡ 162 0xA2 halfwidth left corner bracket ｢ 163 0xA3 halfwidth right corner bracket ｣ 164 0xA4 halfwidth ideographic comma ､ 165 0xA5 halfwidth katakana middle dot ･ 166 0xA6 halfwidth katakana letter wo ｦ 167 0xA7 halfwidth katakana letter small a ｧ 168 0xA8 halfwidth katakana letter small i ｨ 169 0xA9 halfwidth katakana letter small u ｩ 170 0xAA halfwidth katakana letter small e ｪ 171 0xAB halfwidth katakana letter small o ｫ 172 0xAC halfwidth katakana letter small ya ｬ 173 0xAD halfwidth katakana letter small yu ｭ 174 0xAE halfwidth katakana letter small yo ｮ 175 0xAF halfwidth katakana letter small tu ｯ 176 0xB0 halfwidth katakana prolonged sound mark ｰ 177 0xB1 halfwidth katakana letter a ｱ 178 0xB2 halfwidth katakana letter i ｲ 179 0xB3 halfwidth katakana letter u ｳ 180 0xB4 halfwidth katakana letter e ｴ 181 0xB5 halfwidth katakana letter o ｵ 182 0xB6 halfwidth katakana letter ka ｶ 183 0xB7 halfwidth katakana letter ki ｷ 184 0xB8 halfwidth katakana letter ku ｸ 185 0xB9 halfwidth katakana letter ke ｹ 186 0xBA halfwidth katakana letter ko ｺ 187 0xBB halfwidth katakana letter sa ｻ 188 0xBC halfwidth katakana letter si ｼ 189 0xBD halfwidth katakana letter su ｽ 190 0xBE halfwidth katakana letter se ｾ 191 0xBF halfwidth katakana letter so ｿ 192 0xC0 halfwidth katakana letter ta ﾀ 193 0xC1 halfwidth katakana letter ti ﾁ 194 0xC2 halfwidth katakana letter tu ﾂ 195 0xC3 halfwidth katakana letter te ﾃ 196 0xC4 halfwidth katakana letter to ﾄ 197 0xC5 halfwidth katakana letter na ﾅ 198 0xC6 halfwidth katakana letter ni ﾆ 199 0xC7 halfwidth katakana letter nu ﾇ 200 0xC8 halfwidth katakana letter ne ﾈ 201 0xC9 halfwidth katakana letter no ﾉ 202 0xCA halfwidth katakana letter ha ﾊ 203 0xCB halfwidth katakana letter hi ﾋ 204 0xCC halfwidth katakana letter hu ﾌ 205 0xCD halfwidth katakana letter he ﾍ 206 0xCE halfwidth katakana letter ho ﾎ 207 0xCF halfwidth katakana letter ma ﾏ 208 0xD0 halfwidth katakana letter mi ﾐ 209 0xD1 halfwidth katakana letter mu ﾑ 210 0xD2 halfwidth katakana letter me ﾒ 211 0xD3 halfwidth katakana letter mo ﾓ 212 0xD4 halfwidth katakana letter ya ﾔ 213 0xD5 halfwidth katakana letter yu ﾕ 214 0xD6 halfwidth katakana letter yo ﾖ 215 0xD7 halfwidth katakana letter ra ﾗ 216 0xD8 halfwidth katakana letter ri ﾘ 217 0xD9 halfwidth katakana letter ru ﾙ 218 0xDA halfwidth katakana letter re ﾚ 219 0xDB halfwidth katakana letter ro ﾛ 220 0xDC halfwidth katakana letter wa ﾜ 221 0xDD halfwidth katakana letter n ﾝ 222 0xDE halfwidth katakana voiced sound mark ﾞ 223 0xDF halfwidth katakana semi-voiced sound mark ﾟ 224 0xE0 filled box ■ 225 0xE1 filled circle ● 226 0xE2 filled upward-pointing triangle ▲ 227 0xE3 filled downward-pointing triangle ▼ 228 0xE4 empty box □ 229 0xE5 empty circle, or "maru" (good) ○ 230 0xE6 empty upward-pointing triangle, or "sankaku" (average) △ 231 0xE7 empty downward-pointing triangle ▽ 232 0xE8 house 233 0xE9 apple 234 0xEA Door 235 0xEB Key 236 0xEC racecar, pointing up 237 0xED racecar, pointing right 238 0xEE racecar, pointing down 239 0xEF racecar, pointing left 240 0xF0 spades ♠ 241 0xF1 hearts ♥ 242 0xF2 diamonds ♦ 243 0xF3 clubs ♣ 244 0xF4 stick figure, head pointing up 245 0xF5 stick figure, head pointing right 246 0xF6 stick figure, head pointing down 247 0xF7 stick figure, head pointing left 248 0xF8 solid line, top side 249 0xF9 solid line, left side 250 0xFA solid line, right side 251 0xFB solid line, bottom 252 0xFC diagonal line, bottom-left to top-right (/) ╱ 253 0xFD diagonal line, top-left to bottom-right (\) ╲ 254 0xFE diagonal lines crossing (X), or "batsu" (bad) ╳ 255 0xFF grey square ▒ Category:Resources Category:System Guides Category:Guide Lists